Exchanging Body
by karasuke kuchio
Summary: Sakura satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Tanpa disengaja mereka bertukar tubuh. Bagaimana dengan Kehidupan baru mereka? Dan bagaimana cara mereka bertukar tubuh kembali?


**Exchanging Body**

**Chapter 1**

**Exchanging Body**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Tragedy**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

Ini adalah fic pertama saya, kalau ada kekurangan mohon direview.

Sumarry : Sakura satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Tanpa disengaja mereka bertukar tubuh. Bagaimana dengan Kehidupan baru mereka? Dan bagaimana cara mereka bertukar tubuh kembali?

Chapter 1

Pagi itu Sakura menjalani kebiasaannya setiap pagi sebelum sekolah. Bangun tidur, gosok gigi, mandi, dan sarapan. Kemudian berangkat kesekolah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah disiapkan tuhan untuknya.

~Di Sekolah~

"Hey, Sakura!" Panggil Ino.

"Hmm, ya?" Balasnya

"Temani aku kekantin sebentar, dong." Rajuk Ino

"Ok"

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin Sakura terus melamun memikirkan tugas-tugasnya. Tiba-tiba…..

BRUKK

"Aduh" Keluh Sakura

"Heh, kalau jalan lihat-lihat" Omel Sasuke.

"Heh, tidakkah kau bisa sopan sedikit pada perempuan" Balas Sakura.

"Sudah menabrak masih sempat juga kau marah, jidat" Balas Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura.

"JIDAT"

"AYAM"

Jika saja saat itu Ino tidak datang pasti itu sudah menjadi adu mulut yang mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Ino terpaksa membawa atau lebih tepatnya menyeret karena kalau sudah seperti ini Sakura tidak akan dapat dihentikan dengan cara halus. Mereka kembali ke kelas. Dan saat itu juga Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Emosi Sakura langsung meledak. Lagi- lagi jika tidak ada Ino di sampingnya. Pasti itu sudah menjadi adu mulut yang panas. Semua berhenti bersenda gurau karena Kakashi Sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya!" Sapa Kakashi.

"Selamat Pagi, Pak!" Jawab murid-murid serentak

"Kalian ingat hari ini kita ada tour ke museum?"

"Ingat, Pak"

"Baiklah kalian semua ke kelapangan. Saya akan membagikan kelompok kalian di sana"

Semua murid pergi kelapangan dan segera berbaris

~Di lapangan~

**A/N : Disini pembagian kelompok saya singkat langsung ke pembagian kelompok Sakura**

"Sakura Haruno dengan Sasuke Uchiha"

"APAAA?" Teriak Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Hey, jidat. Kuharap kau tidak merepotkan" Kata Sasuke

"Ada juga kau, ayam!" Balas Sakura

~Di museum~

"Hey, ayam jangan hanya melihat saja. Kerjakan tugasmu juga!" Omel Sakura

"Kau kerjakan saja, aku sedang malas. Nanti baru kusalin" Balas Sasuke

'Huh, yasudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi' Batin Sakura

~Didepan Patung yang tidak diketahui namanya~

Sasuke tersandung kakinya sendiri dan jatuh menimpa Sakura yang membuat tugasnya terlempar entah kemana.

"Aduh" Keluh Sakura

"Hah, dimana tugasku? Hey, ayam. Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat! Tugasku hilang entah kemana!" Omel Sakura

"Mana kutahu. Cari saja sendiri" balas sasuke

"Kau ini!"

"Apa?"

"AYAM"

"JIDAT"

"AYAM"

"JIDAT"

Slingggggg

'Ehh, kenapa aku melihat tubuhku sendiri?' Pikir Sakura

'Loh, tubuhku kenapa ada disana'

"Hey, ayam. Kau dimana?"

"Aku didepanmu bodoh"

"tunggu dulu"

"KYAAAAA, apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku dan apa yang kulakukan dengan tubuhmu?"

"Aku mana tahu"

"APAA? Kita bertukar tubuh dan kau masih bisa santai begitu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

~Skip time~

"Ingat pulang kerumahku, jangan macam2 kau!" Kata Sakura

"Iya iya" Balas Sasuke

Mereka pualng kerumah yang sebenarnya bukan rumah mereka. Dan menjalani kegiatan yang berbeda pula. Sampai akhirnya…

'Aduh merepotkan sekali. Bagaimana caranya aku mandi kalau begini. Aku tidak akan sanggup melihat ini. Huh, yasudahlah. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mandi.' Batin Sasuke

~Dirumah Sasuke~

'Ternyata kamar sasuke luas juga. Saatnnya mandi. Ehh, iya. KYAAAA, aku sasuke atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang berada ditubuhnya. Untuk kali ini, dengan sangat terpaksa aku tidak akan mandi' Batin Sakura

Mereka tidur dengan tubuh barunya, bukan dikamarnya, dan tentu saja tinggal dengan orang tua yang berbeda.

**~Chapter 1 end~**

Horay, chapter 1 selesai juga. Saatnya sekolah. Oh iya fic ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang kutonton dan dengan sedikit imajinasiku. Sampai jumpa 1 minggu lagi dengan chapter 2

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please**


End file.
